Incarceration
by guillotineghost
Summary: Post-Ultimax, PwPish; Adachi gets regular visits from the protagonist, and they continue carrying on their relationship despite the circumstances. Which means having sex even with the security cameras rolling. Credit for beta-reading this goes to cassius!


The other inmates suspected that she was either one exceptionally stupid bitch, or that Adachi's cock had to be a real treat for women, because otherwise there was no way any sane girl with a cute face and D-cups would come visit him every month. Not when he'd murdered two other whores in cold blood.

But Adachi found amusement in their unrest and jealousy.  
>That's all it was. Envy. Because those guys didn't have anyone, because <em>they<em> were never anyone.  
>And those whose claims of having girlfriends or wives turned out to be true were still bitter, because their partners were too stuck up and prudish to let their man fuck them under the surveillance of a conjugal visit.<p>

He may have been the punching bag for the guards who were disgusted with a former detective being under their watch—a "disgrace to the badge"—and he may have wound up in the isolation cell more often than not for the other prisoners picking fights with him, but Adachi got laid from a girl who was still helplessly in love with him, so he couldn't complain too much.  
>Especially not today.<p>

"How's the college life treating you, kid?"

She shrugged on the other side of the glass window, idly wrapping the phone's cord around her finger. "It's alright. They make up for the short classes with more homework, though."  
>She puffed her cheeks. Was she pouting?<p>

Adachi laughed. "That's college. Get used to it for another few years."

"Yeah, I know…" She smiled a little. "And you're still getting out in six months, right?"

"Five months and fourteen days, to be exact. I've been using that calendar you sent me."

She giggled. "Really? You don't mind that it's full of cats?"

He had to smile. "I don't mind it."

It wasn't as if the prosecution could give him a full life sentence, anyway, not when there was no way to actually prove that he'd murdered anyone. The entirety of the court proceedings had been based on hearsay and two corpses that held no forensic evidence. But a murder case was still a murder case, and _someone_ needed to be imprisoned for it.

He'd gotten off lucky with such a short sentence that still sufficed as enough time for her to turn legal and for Dojima to simmer down about their relationship.  
>He was safer behind bars for that conversation, especially with the way her uncle had to be escorted out that day. It'd been nearly a year ago now.<br>What a day that'd been. And yet his former boss still visited him regularly, sometimes bringing Nanako with him so that she could show him her new coloring books.  
>It was like he was a part of their family or something.<br>If he didn't look forward to seeing the lot of them, it might have been troublesome.

"Mitsuru-chan still wants you to head the shadow research at the new Kirijo lab when you get out."

"Does she now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, tell her I'm still thinking about it."

Of course he would have to accept such a generous off. Adachi almost wouldn't have a choice in the matter, but it'd at least keep things exciting, right? And his paychecks would likely be much better, too. He could afford to buy sushi every night if he wanted—he stopped his train of thought there when his stomach growled and the guard ceremoniously opened the guest door and instructed her to enter.

She kept a straight face when they pat her down.  
>Even if they were under the supervision of the perverted guard who would grope at her breasts and probably jerk off in the surveillance room, she'd learned that producing a reaction in any form would only give them gratification.<br>Luckily, this wasn't a guard who liked to give him a hard time. He was still fairly new to the facility, and by the time he would be toughening up and joining his coworkers in the bludgeoning brigade, Adachi would be out of here.

"Ten minutes," they were informed.

Their visiting room was a little cleaner this time. The graffiti declaring it a "fucking space" had been covered with a fresh layer of white paint, and the mattress in the middle of the floor was new. It looked clean enough to sit on, at least, and they never fully undressed.  
>She'd voluntarily started pulling her shirt over her head a few times in the past, but Adachi just grabbed her arms every time and insisted on not taking off their clothes.<br>Not with the camera in the corner of the room.  
>They had to keep <em>some<em> dignity, right?

When the door behind them bolted shut, she wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzled her face into him.

He cleared his throat. "You're still taking the pill, right?"  
>He always asked.<br>Just to make sure.

She nodded.

Adachi pet her head. "I'm already hard, you know."

Their physical contact becoming so seldom had spiked his sensitivity like crazy.

He sat on the thin mattress and pat his thigh. "C'mon; on my lap." He tried not to sound too desperate for this. Even though he'd been masturbating for two hours last night just thinking about having her skin against him, breasts brushing against his chest, bouncing up and down on his dick until he came inside of her and sent her home with his fluids still dripping into her panties…

She straddled his lap, palming his cock a few times and then gliding the zipper down to grip the full length in her hand and guide him into her searing hot wetness, panties yanked to the side of her lower lips.  
>She took all of him into her with one swift motion, shuddering at how he stretched her walls and the way his dick was twitching inside of her.<p>

Adachi let himself groan in relief, reaching down to hold her by the hips.  
>"You're—really squeezing me…" His thumb circled the skin below her bellybutton and pressed down harshly. He could gauge just how deep his cock went into her. "Right there."<p>

She nearly squeaked. "Y-Yeah, it's…really in there."

He kissed her lips with lustful abandon, forcing his tongue into her pocky flavored mouth and salivating more than he was comfortable with at the taste of a dumb kids' snack. She eased off of him and combed her fingers through his hair affectionately, closing her eyes in hopes that her imagination might overtake the moment and transport them back into her bedroom.

Adachi left red, crescent shaped indentions across her porcelain flesh as their teeth clattered and he pulled her back down onto his now lubricated member.  
>She moaned into him, arms loosely crossed around his shoulders as he thrust upwards in a poor attempt to synchronize their poor excuse of a rhythm. They were both too needy now to do this correctly; he wanted nothing more than to thrust into her for hours until her insides were bruised, possibly bleeding, and he left her hole sore for days.<p>

He subconsciously licked his lips thinking about how much sex they'd have once he was out of here. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. She'd be completely nude under him, those luscious tits perked up as he squeezed them and covered her neck with bruises and bite-marks.

When her insides were too full of his cum, he'd move on to her mouth next.  
>Oh yes, Adachi knew, she'd be all too happy to take his dick between her breasts, then shove him into the back of her throat, sucking him until he had nothing left and she'd swallow every drop of him like a good girl.<p>

The thoughts proved too much for him in the present moment. He firmly held her in place and spurted thick, white semen into her ever accepting, pulsing walls.  
>It was over too quickly.<p>

_My stamina is shit now…_

She hadn't reach her own release—she never did—but she rested her head on his shoulder with a satisfied sigh until the guard banged against the door two minutes later to inform them that their time was up.

Sometimes it looked like she would cry when their time touching each other had run out until the next month, but he could never bring himself to ask her, even when she left him with a wet spot by his neck.  
>Because asking a girl if they were about to cry only prompted them to release the waterworks.<br>And he didn't want to deal with that.  
>He <em>couldn't<em> deal with that.

"Until next time, then." Adachi ruffled her hair playfully, fighting the aching swelling up in his throat.  
>Stupid cellmate must have given him a cold or something.<p>

She quickly nodded and gave him a final peck on the lips, pressing her forehead to his for just a second. "Yeah. Next time."

With that, she stood from him, let her panties slide back into place, straightened her skirt, and gave the door a gentle tapping.

He watched as the guard escorting her away, back to her normal student life of expensive coffee and mind numbing classroom lectures. She'd leave the prison premises, catch the bus back to the city, get on a subway, and go home in time enough to catch some sleep before waking up in the early morning hours to finish an assignment that was due last week.

Adachi tucked his flaccid member back into his pants and frowned, waiting for the guard to return for him, cuff his wrists together, and shove him back into his cell.

He could mark a day off his calendar when he went back to his confinement.

Five months and thirteen days to go.


End file.
